Loyalty in Adversity
by S.S.AERIAL
Summary: "Is he even human to you? Or is he just a savior in your eyes who can do no wrong? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he's not fine. He's not ever fine. He may act like it and put up this farce for people who don't know him, but don't even think for a second he's not hurting inside." Oneshot! Ron-centric!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "Is he even human to you? Or is he just a savior in your eyes who can do no wrong? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he's not fine. He's not ever fine. He may act like it and put up this farce for people who don't know him, but don't even think for a second he's not hurting inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I was inspired to write this due to the fact there's a lot of Ron!bashing and Jealous!Ron in this fandom when really, I think he truly is an amazing friend to have stuck by Harry's side for so long. He made mistakes, but he's human and a damn teenager to boot. Can you honestly tell me you don't feel the way he feels sometimes? Can you? Besides, there are plenty of people in this world who would've taken full advantage over Harry's status yet not once has Ron pushed Harry into doing what he wants when Harry surely would've agreed since he's his _best friend_ goddamnit and wouldn't know what giving too much to others is until he knows better. Okay, rant over. You may read this fic now and judge.

* * *

><p><strong>Loyalty in Adversity<strong>

* * *

><p>Scowling harder than ever, Ron stalked determinedly towards his destination, ignored by the bystanders since Harry wasn't with him at the moment. He was incredibly thankful over this as it made it easier for him to pass through, since some people always have the nerve to follow Harry around while whispering behind his back, the stares accusing and spiteful.<p>

This thought only added more fuel to the fire as his pace increased along with his anger, his shoulders tense as he resisted the urge to turn around and just scream at the mass for being so utterly _stupid._

But no. No, he couldn't afford to explode just yet. Not when there was someone he needed to talk to first. Not when his best friend was damn depending on him.

Reaching the entrance, he only said one word with a curt tone that could match McGonagall's.

"Lemon drop."

The staircase opened immediately and he briskly went up the steps one at a time.

When he reached the office, he couldn't help but pause when he made it in. It wasn't because this was the first time he's been in this office. It was because of the evident mess that surrounded the place, pieces of glass scattered here and there with books thrown in random directions along with some unknown artifacts he's never seen before in his life.

He was interrupted from his brief inspection when someone spoke from the left, his voice tired but curious.

"Greetings Mr. Weasley. What brings you here?" Dumbledore approached him in all his midnight full-of-stars robes glory, smiling wearily and tiredly at him. Ron felt some righteous vindication at the sight, pride blooming inside his chest. Looks like Harry's temper got the best of him.

Good. Maybe Dumbledore would be more inclined to listen then.

"Harry's not going back to the Dursleys this summer."

He stated it as a fact, not a request. Usually, he would be very nervous about demanding something like this from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but this was different. He was asking for Harry, not for himself. Dumbledore closed his eyes as if what he asked wasn't reasonable.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid that just isn't possible."

"Because of the blood protection?" Ron nodded tightly. "Then fine. Grimmauld then." He tried not to be too irritated when Dumbledore's eyebrows shot to the hairline. "I'm not stupid. I'm not as smart as Hermione, but it's obvious that Sirius would want to give the place to Harry. There's no one else he would give it to."

"It still wouldn't be safe-"

"Safe?" Ron felt anger boil within him and he welcomed it, letting it take over as he let out all the things he wanted to say since stepping in to this place. "You think the Dursleys are _safe_? You're talking about bastards who had Harry live in a closet for eleven years. You're talking about how they put bars for windows in Harry's second year. You're talking about how they, and I quote, _tried to stamp out his magic_." Dumbledore flinched violently and for a brief moment, Ron wondered what could've caused it but dismissed the issue as he plunged on. "And you're telling me that they're safe? Just how disillusioned are you?"

"Mr. Weasley." His voice has turned stern, his earlier stricken expression disappearing in the face of the upfront insult. "I'm afraid this business is between just me and Mr. Potter."

Ron stood stock still for only a moment because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_He did not just-_

"Not my business?" he repeated quietly. "_Not my business?"_

Dumbledore seemed to finally realize he made a mistake. "Mr. Weasley-"

"SHUT UP!" he roared, the sound reverberating the walls as brown eyes flashed in the same way Molly Weasley did when she was especially cross. "It is damn well my bloody business you old cod! How could you even _think_ to send Harry off alone to those, those _monsters_ after he lost Sirius? How could you think he'll be fine without anyone there to remind him it wasn't his fault? He needs me and you're telling me to _abandon him_? You're telling me to turn my head and walk away as if he's _perfectly fine_?"

Dumbledore went very quiet before he spoke in a low voice, tone smooth.

"I think you are taking this too far Mr. Weasley. Harry is a strong young man. It'll just take some time."

Ron stared at him as if he had declared his desire to marry Severus Snape before he started to laugh, the sound slightly hysterical to an outsider's ears. Dumbledore stared dumbstruck at him, for the first time losing all sense of composure at the fact the fifth year was seemingly laughing at him.

Ron's laughter subsided, his head shaking incredulously.

"You-Are you that blind? Or do you see what you want to see so badly, that you just can't see it at all?"

"... What?" The greatest wizard in the world couldn't help but blurt out. Ron's face reinvented disbelief as he stared at the headmaster.

"Is he even human to you? Or is he just a savior in your eyes who can do no wrong? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he's not fine. He's not ever fine. He may act like it and put up this farce for people who don't know him, but don't even think for a second he's not hurting inside."

Ron felt shame in the bottom of his endless stomach as he thought of how long he himself had thought of Harry as invincible. How long he had been jealous of Harry's fame and how he convinced himself that nothing was wrong with Harry's life to save himself some guilt. It wasn't until fourth year when he achingly wished for Hermione's and Harry's company when he had left them behind due to spite and pride did he realize what an idiot he was.

But Harry... Harry had just looked at him for a long moment, green eyes piercing before smiling warmly at him, embracing him once more as his comrade, his best friend, when he didn't deserve it.

And though he did feel the occasional pang when Harry and Hermione got closer together in a way where he felt somewhat left out, a part of him felt like he deserved it.

So he convinced himself no more. No more of this self-pity that almost lost him not only one, but two of his best friends. He's determined now to always be there for them. For Harry, who began their friendship and the adventures that strengthened their bonds, and who would probably end what they had as well, whether anyone liked it or not.

So standing tall and proud, Ron glowered a fierce glare towards Dumbledore, who for far too long has controlled Harry's life when he had no right to.

_No more._

"He's Harry, nothing more and nothing less. So you're going to have to accept the fact that me, Harry, and Hermione are going to stay at Grimmauld this summer, with or without anyone else. The protections on Grimmauld is safer than anywhere else and you know it so don't give excuses. So, are you going to give us the key and property of Grimmauld, or not?"

Because either way, all of them were going to head over there whether the headmaster liked it or not. Ron would make sure of it.

Besides, with Ron's blockheaded stubbornness, Hermione's smarts, and Harry's leadership... Anything was possible when they put their collective minds to work. One door and a headmaster wasn't going to stand in their way.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, shoulders drooping as if some heavy weight has befallen him. Ron wanted very badly to scoff. Compared to Harry's pain, Dumbledore had no right to show weakness like this when a fifteen years old had not allowed himself to. Opening his electric blue eyes, Dumbledore nodded mutely before heading towards a damaged drawer at the back of his desk before taking out a small key and a paper that Ron could identify as the deed.

"May I give you the best of luck."

Ron sharply nodded before backing out the door, holding the two items as if they were priceless treasure against his chest.

The moment he stepped off the staircase, an ear-reaching grin elapsed his face as he bolted towards where he knew his friends would be, satisfied for now with the small win.

The Golden Trio were going to stick together through this, as they always did. And maybe, just maybe, everything really will be fine in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review on the way out. And wow, this is the shortest thing I've ever written for a fic. Hope it's still satisfying though!<strong>


End file.
